scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Flower
Amscholte21 Finding Nemo spoof DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE Cast * King Julian (Madagascar) as Marlin * Flower (Bambi) as Nemo * Jewel (Rio) as Dory * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Gill * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Joy (Inside Out) as Deb * Timon (The Lion King) as Jacques * Yeti and Monsters (Monsters Inc.) as Moonfish = John Ratzenberger * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Nigel * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Soto (Ice Age) as Bruce * Zeke and Oscar (Ice Age) as Anchor and Chum * Scrat (Ice Age) as Worried Fish * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Anglerfish * Marty (Madagascar) as Crush * Young Stripes (Racing Stripes) as Squirt * Hyenas (The Lion King) as Jellyfish * Coelophysis (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Seagulls * Red Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Whale * Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) as Gerald * Bambi as Sheldon * Suri (Dinosaur) as Pearl * Thumper (Bambi) as Tad * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Jinx (Teen Titans) as Darla Sherman * Ash (Sing) as Coral * The Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) as The Barracuda * The Great Prince (Bambi), Zini (Dinosaur) and Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Flower gets Captured # King Julian meets Jewel # Meeting Soto, Zeke and Oscar # Prey are Friends, not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Rudy Attacks # Flower's Initiation # Monster Impressions # Hyenas # The Vents # Zebras # The Good News # Off Ramp # Jewel speaks Dragon # Moss # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Pigs # JINX! # Goodbye Jewel # Flower and Jewel # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the Jungle # Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's most wanted (2012) * All Hail King Julian (2014) * Sing (2016) * The Land before time (1998) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * Prehistoric park (2006) * Walking with dinosaurs (1999) * Dinosaur planet: Alpha's egg (2003) * Dinosaur (2000) * Rise of the guardians (2012) * The fox and the hound (1981) * When dinosaurs roamed America (2001) * Chicken Little (2005) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 (2004) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Ice Age (2002) * Walking with dinosaurs (2013) * Big hero 6 (2014) * Kung fu panda (2008) * Kung fu panda 2 (2011) * Kung fu panda 3 (2016) * Inside out (2015) * Alvin and the chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the chipmunks: The Squeakual (2009) * Alvin and the chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * A bug's life (1998) * Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs (2009) * Monsters inc. (2001) * Monsters university (2013) * Planet Earth (2006) * Racing Stripes (2005) * WALL-E (2008) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Spirit: Stallion of the cimarron (2002) * Hop (2011) * Legend of the guardians: The owls of Ga'hoole (2010) * Barnyard (2006) * How to train your dragon (2010) * Charlotte's web (1973) * Teen Titans (2003) * Ratatouille (2007) Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs